As a liquid discharge head, for example, an inkjet head has conventionally been known which carries out various kinds of printings by discharging a liquid onto a recording medium. The liquid discharge head includes a flow channel member having a plurality of discharge holes and a plurality of pressurizing chambers, and a piezoelectric actuator substrate having a displacement element to pressurize a liquid in the pressurizing chambers. The displacement element is made up of a common electrode, an individual electrode, and a piezoelectric body held therebetween. The common electrode is electrically connected, via a through-conductor penetrating through the piezoelectric body, to a surface electrode for the common electrode disposed on the same surface as the individual electrode. An FPC (flexible printed circuit) is electrically connected to the individual electrode and the surface electrode for the common electrode on the piezoelectric substrate in order to drive the displacement element (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).